


Curico of Bree

by FactorialRabbits



Series: OC studies [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, as the summary implies, founding of the shire, the major character death is the PoV OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactorialRabbits/pseuds/FactorialRabbits
Summary: Marcho and Blanco negotiated with kings, and lead their people to found the Shire. But this is not about them; this about their father, who never lived to see the fruits of his labour.





	Curico of Bree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for back to middle earth month, with prompts of 'Fallohide Hobbits' and to use 4 specific words in a 100 word piece. Those 4 words are in the endnote, because trying to find them amuses me.

Curico wants to save his people. A noble, admirable goal. 

When strangers came to their homeland, he led his people to Bree. Most would call that saving them, but not Curico. Not when people depended on his charade of confidence; he sets up a meeting with the King, intent on them having their own colony once more. 

A moment shatters his plans when his wife, Periwinkle, takes ill.

He sends his young, brave, eloquent sons instead.

Periwinkle recovers, but he succumbs to her plague. The last thing he sees is the amber hair of his boys returning with good news.

**Author's Note:**

> The four words: charade, amber, colony, moment


End file.
